


Assassins As Roommates AU!

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Assassin's Creed: Origins, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Series of short stories about the Assassins living, fighting, loving, and getting in and out of trouble together.
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Connor!” Altaïr roared from the kitchen. His eyes searched in vain for the last of the chicken pasta, but he found nothing. “Your stomach is a black hole, and you owe me food!“

“Quit complaining!” Edward called from the living room, “There’s more food in there!”

“Is any of it halal?” Altaïr asked, and when silence answered him, he roared. “That’s what I thought! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND A DECENT HALAL PLACE?!”

“I’ll take you in a bit.” Arno groaned, stumbling into the kitchen. The bags under his eyes were more profound.

“Your girl working?” Altaïr winked and received a well deserved punch to the shoulder. He was lucky he was taking Altaïr to lunch, or he would’ve been smacked into next week.

“Thanks man.” Altaïr nodded, “But I’m still kicking Connor’s ass into next week.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Arno dug through the fridge. Almost everyone in the house had fallen victim to Connor’s stomach. “But he’s in the shower and can’t hear you, so you better give him a heads up before wailing on him.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“We’re going to lunch?” Edward popped his head into the kitchen, and wiggled his eyebrows. Arno immediately shut the fridge door, and smirked at him.

“You’re not getting a freebie from me.” He said, and Edward pouted.

“Quit complaining.” Altaïr parroted, “There’s more food in there.” Arno gave him a fist bump, and the boys left a dejected Edward in the kitchen. Altaïr grabbed Connor’s keys, and Arno eyed it warily.

“I understand getting back at Connor, but I don’t think he’ll like you riding his bike.”

Altaïr thought about it, and decided to replace the bike keys with his own. A fight with Connor was not on his list for an ideal evening. “Fine. Just because I’m an amazing person.”

“Where would we be without you?” Arno muttered dryly, adjusting his shades before opening the door.

“In a worse apartment.” Altaïr laughed and followed him, his stomach grumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

“Will you hurry off the phone?” Aveline threw popcorn at Elise’s head, and the redhead glared.

“Don’t get mad at her. It’s a girls’ night.” Evie laughed, munching on some jelly beans. “You shouldn’t have agreed to come if you were going to call Arno all night.”

“I wasn’t going to talk all night, he just wanted to tell me that the boys were out running tonight.” Elise grabbed some popcorn, throwing in back at Aveline who skillfully dodged it.

“Sounds like fun.” Claudia said.

“Better than a movie?” Maria asked, and Hope nodded in agreement.

“Movie nights are so,…normal.” Hope stated, “And we all know we’re anything but.”

“Besides, if we let the boys run the night, who’s going to protect them?” Maria smirked, looking around the room.

“Who? The boys or the people?” Aveline asked, and Claudia laughed.

“Both.” She answered, and everyone laughed.

“So, what do you say?” Elise got up, practically dancing. “We could show the boys how to really run the night.”

“You just want to see Arno.” Hope teased.

“Do you not want to see Shay?” Elise retorted, and Hope grew pink.

“Let’s do this.” Claudia jumped up, sticking a hand out. The girls all formed a circle. Evie, Aveline, Hope, Elise, and Maria joined, holding their hands in the middle.

“Let girls’ night begin!” Maria yelled, and everyone cheered.

••••

Altaïr chased the masked fiend down the alleyway, but, when he turned the corner, had found him gone. Altaïr stood vigilantly on the corner, leaning against the wall to appear unimportant. Surveying the street only resulted in nothing, until he looked up. The would be robber hung upside down on the street lamp, his mouth covered to contain his screams. The bag he’d stolen sat below him, and Altaïr picked it up and walked back to the little old lady who was waiting with Connor a few streets away.

Arno and Shay ran on opposite sides of the street, chasing down the boy he couldn’t take no as an answer. They nodded at one another as the man ran down a dark alley. Shay swiftly climbed up the building, and continued running on the roof as Arno followed the man down the alley. However, when they reached the end of the street, the man was unconscious and bound. They looked at each other queerly.

Ezio bat his lashes at every woman on the street, but he knew his eyes peeled. He and Jacob were given the most dangerous street. This was a popular spot as many people went out here, but popular spots for fun often lead to popular for evil deeds.

Jacob lifted his hat at any woman who caught his eye, and Ezio noticed something strange. A group of maybe seven men had begun to follow a pair of girls. Ezio whistled at Jacob, who looked down the street and nodded, before walking that way.

The group was halfway down the street from them before they turned the corner. Jacob looked as Ezio, and they walked quicker. Turning the corner, they found the two girls walking and laughing as they had been, and the boys all groaning on the ground.

••••

“Did anything…weird happen last night?” Jacob asked the group as they walked to the front door. Altaïr knocked, and they stood by.

At first, no one said anything, just looking around, until Arno sighed. “Our guy was taken from us. Someone got there before us.“ Shay nodded, a bit ashamed.

“Same here.” Altaïr furrowed his brows.

“As did we.” Ezio added, and they all stared at each other.

“You don’t think…” Shay began, but the door opened. Maria, her dark hair a matted mess, and her make up done extremely well, rubbed her eyes and opened the door.

“Do you have to knock so loudly?” The smell of alcohol engulfed them.

“I take it ladies’ night was a success?” Altaïr looked her up and down with one brow up. She glared at him, and he pulled her into a hug, which she fought. “How does breakfast sound?” He kissed her forehead, and she pouted before pecking his mouth and pulling him inside.

“You’ll have to give us a minute.” Maria lead them into the living room before kissing Altaïr and running upstairs to grab her stuff. She yelled, “The boys are here! Fight your hangovers, and let’s get some food!” Some groans responded.

Altaïr took a seat, and all the guys stared at him, smirking. “What? I’m sorry I got a girl I’m proud to be with. Don’t be jealous.” He looked up the stairs, patiently awaiting her return. The rest of the boys, save for Arno, shut up because he was right.

Maria, once upstairs, began packing her stuff. The bottle of Jack they used to clean Hope’s wounds stayed on the floor, and food and weapons littered the ground. Claudia was changing from her muddied clothes into some of Elise’s, and Aveline and Evie were doing their hair in the mirror.

As they readied, Hope smiled. “I don’t suppose we’ll tell the boys?” They all looked at one another, and shook their heads, laughing. “Thought so.” They then joined their boys to breakfast, hearing how they kept the streets safe. The girls looked at one another with innocent smiles.

They’d do girls’ night again.


	3. Part 2

Connor rushed down the stairs wrapped in nothing but his towel, his hair dripped water. Edward remained pouting in the kitchen. Connor looked around the living room, throwing pillows back onto the couch and just tidying up as Edward walked to him.

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m so upset?” Edward plopped onto the couch, throwing his feet onto the table and knocking down some freshly fluffed pillows. Connor snatched the pillows and threw them on the opposite couch.

“I have no time for whatever wrongs you think the world has done for you, Edward.“

“What’s got you all twisted up?” Edward smirked, “A girl?” A knocking at the door interrupted him, and his smirk grew. “I knew it!” He ran to the door, ignoring Connor’s pleas to be civil. Edward threw open the door, and was consumed by green eyes.

He leaned against the door, a smile growing as he took in a beautiful brunette. She looked at him with wide eyes, and asked “Are we at the right place?”

“We? Luv, you and your friends are always welcome here.”

“Great!” A brunette man appeared from the side of the door, and pushed past him. Edward hadn’t noticed him, but he didn’t jump at his sudden arrival.

“Jacob!” She hissed and looked past Edward. “Sorry about my brother.”

“You make up for it, luv.” Edward moved out of her way, and lead her inside. Connor rushed around the living room, getting a place cleared for Jacob.

“Connor.” He shook his hand, and Jacob smiled.

“Jacob. That’s my sister, Evie.” He nodded at her, and she smiled, raising a hand.

“It appears you’ve met Edward, sorry.” Connor shook her hand, and Edward cleared his throat. “What?” He expected some retort from Edward, but he only pointed at the towel.

Connor looked down, just now remembering he had just gotten out of the shower, and he went red. “Please excuse me.” He muttered quickly before practically fleeing up the stairs.

“You guys just walk around naked all the time?” Evie asked and looked at her brother, “Sounds like you’re going to like it here, Jacob.”

Edward raised his brows, “You’re not staying.”

“No, she’ll be staying with Elise and Aveline.” Malik walked through the door followed by a tan man with shoulder length black hair. This man walked straight to Evie, and handed her a bag.

“You forgot this.” He smiled softly, and she returned the smile.

“Thanks.”

“Greenie!” Jacob bellowed, “About time you showed up.”

“What’s going on, Malik? The house is getting full.” Edward eyed him, and Malik nodded.

“As Altaïr has told you, we’re getting more Assassins in the house, and that’s why we’re going to be moving people around.”

“Altaïr never mentioned this.” Edward explained, and Malik shrugged, smirking.

“Well, you’re hearing about it now.” He looked around the room. “Jacob and Henry will be staying here with you, Connor, and Altaïr. Arno and Ezio will be moving in with me, and Aveline is on her way to get Evie.”

“What’s all the commotion?” Ezio asked, his hair stuck up weirdly as he’d just awoke. Last night had been a bit wild for him. Connor appeared behind him, unable to make eye contact with Evie, but waving at the room.

“We’ve got more Assassins.” Edward said, and the two introduced themselves with handshakes.

“Nice to meet you boys.” Jacob began.

“And thanks for opening your home to us.” Evie finished. They are all stood in a circle now.

The door opened and Aveline strode in, smiling at the group. She hugged Malik, bidding him good morning, and waved around.

“Hey guys! My name’s Aveline, and you’ve met Malik. We’re the heads of the houses, so just come to us if you need anything. If Malik has already explained the way rooms are going to work, then I’ll just grab Evie.”

Evie strode across the room, and they shook hands. Henry followed them with Evie’s bags.

“Hands off my sister, Greenie!” Jacob yelled as they closed the door, and the house went quiet. The boys looked around at each other. Edward smiling mischievously, Connor awkwardly rocking on his heels, Ezio sleepy, Jacob relaxed, and Malik tense as he looked through his phone.

“Altaïr and Arno are in their way back. Ezio, how quickly can you pack? You’ll be leaving with me.”

“What?” Ezio pouted, and Malik scoffed.

“Your new room will be big enough to hold all your stuff.” Malik assured him, and Ezio considered this before he went upstairs to pack.

“What would you have us do?” Edward asked, grinning. Malik rolled his eyes.

“Stay out of trouble.”

“When have we ever been trouble?” Edward leaned against a lamp, knocking it over. It shattered, and Malik groaned.

More Assassins would mean more mess, and he wasn’t sure he could take the stress.


End file.
